Passionately Ever After (RE-MAKE)
by Pinky Joy137
Summary: Summary : Hanya karena takut kutukan Cho itu benar-benar terjadi dan melukai orang-orang yang dicintainya, Sungmin memilih menghindar dari Kyuhyun, bahkan menyembunyikan kehamilannya dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun,seorang lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Satu-satunya lelaki yang tidak bisa berbagi masa depan dengannya./KyuMin GS/RE-MAKE from Metsy Hingle/DLDR&RnR please.[!]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Passionately Ever After (Re-Make)**

**Author :** Mittaeverlasttingfriiend Sparkyupumpkinnerskyumin a.k.a SexyMing137

**Cast :**

- Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

- Other Cast

**Genre :** Romance & Drama

**Rate : T**

**Length :** Chaptered

**Summary :** Hanya karena takut kutukan Cho itu benar-benar terjadi dan melukai orang-orang yang dicintainya, Sungmin memilih menghindar dari Kyuhyun, bahkan menyembunyikan kehamilannya dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun,seorang lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Satu-satunya lelaki yang tidak bisa berbagi masa depan dengannya.

**Disclaimer :** KyuMin saling memiliki dan KyuMin milik Tuhan. Ide cerita keseluruhan dari fanfic ini murni dari Metsy Hingle yang saya Re-Make menjadi KyuMin Version tanpa ada perombakan sama sekali di alur ceritanya. Tapi saya hanya mengganti cast nya fanfic ini REMAKE, tapi fanfic ini milik saya.

**Warning :** **GS for Uke | Typo(s) | REMAKE | DLDR | Plagiat?Out!**

.

.

***Anda boleh membashing saya. Tapi jangan bash Cast dan FF nya yaa :D * **

**. **

**.**

**Happy Reading )/**

**.**

**.**

**B**_**agian **_**1**

**.**

**.**

**K**emujurannya telah berakhir.

Kyuhyun telah menemukannya.

Lee Sungmin tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa tahu mobil SUV hitam tak dikenal yang diparkir di depan kediaman keluarga Kim adalah mobil Kyuhyun. Pokoknya ia tahu. Sambil membelokkan mobi,ia nyaris tidak memerhatikan pohon-pohon pinus _Ponderosa_ yang tertutup salju maupun langit bulan Desember yang mengelam. Semua pikiran dan energinya terpusat pada konfrontasi yang akan segera terjadi. Karena ia yakin hal itu pasti akan terjadi.

Sejak sepupunya, Eunhyuk,menelepon beberapa hari yang lalu untuk memperingatkan bahwa Kyuhyun sedang mencarinya, Sungmin tahu tinggal masalah waktu sebelum Kyuhyun menemukan tempat persembunyiannya di Collabukdo, Mujugun. Mungkin itu sebabnya sejak bangun pagi ini, ia diresahkan gejolak dalam perutnya. Gejolak yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan bayi yang tumbuh dalam tubuhnya,tapi sangat berhubungan dengan firasat yang memperingatkan bahwa hari-harinya menghindari Kyuhyun akan segera berakhir.

Setelah menghentikan mobilnya di sebelah SUV kosong itu, Sungmin tetap duduk di balik kemudi untuk beberapa lama. Sesaat, ia mempertimbangkan memutar balik mobilnya dan pergi menghindari semua kekacauan yang menguras emosi yang sudah pasti akan terjadi. Buru-buru ia membuang keinginannya itu. _Aku bukan pengecut_,ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Dan hingga akhir-akhir ini, ia belum pernah melarikan diri dari apapun dalam hidupnya. Di samping itu, dua setengah bulan lagi Kyuhyun dan semua orang akan tau rahasianya. Dengan penuh tekad ia mematikan mesin mobil.

'_Baiklah saatnya menghadapi kenyataan.'_

Sambil mengumpulkan keberanian, Sungmin keluar dari mobilnya. Setelah mengambil barang-barangnya dari kursi belakang, ia berjalan ia berjalan melalui jalan setapak yang telah dibersihkan dari salju. Setelah tiba di pintu depan, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam , mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara dingin dan kering, berusaha menenangkan sarafnya. Ia sudah tahu berbulan-bulan lamanya bahwa hari ini akan tiba- hari ketika dirinya harus mengatakan tentang bayi ini kepada Kyuhyun dan menjelaskan rencana masa depan anak mereka. Namun,saat ini pun ia masih belum mempunyai gambaran yang lebih jelas tentang rencana itu dibandingkan saat ia meninggalkan Seoul dua bulan yang lalu. Ia hanya tahu ia mencintai Kyuhyun, dan ia mencintai keluarganya sendiri. Apapun keputusannya, orang yang ia sayangi pasti akan terluka. Lebih buruk lagi saat memilih, ia akan kehilangan salah satu, entah Kyuhyun ataupun keluarganya. Bahkan mungkin keduanya.

Sungmin menelan ludah memikirkan hal itu. Ini bukan pertama kali ia bertantya-tanya mengapa takdir mempermainkannya begitu kejam.

Takdir,suara dalam kepalanya berbisik. Mungkin memang takdir,batinnya. Bagaimana lagi ia bisa menjelaskan bahwa pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta cinta berasal dari keluarga Cho? Satu-satunya pria di dunia yang tidak mungkin bisa berbagi masa depan dengannya. Sungmin mendesah memikirkan masalahnya yang tanpa jalan keluar. Tak peduli betapa besar keinginannya agar keadaan tidak seperti ini, masa lalu tidak dapat diubah. Keluarga Cho dan Lee musuh bebuyutan, bahkan mereka sudah bermusuhan sebelum ia maupun Kyuhyun lahir. Perseteruan antara keluarga mereka yang dimulai saat Lee Minho menikah diam-diam dengan neneknya, alih-alih menikahi bibi Kyuhyun, Shinhye, masih sama kuatnya saat ini seperti tujuh puluh tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya rasa saling benci itu sekarang semakin kuat, batin Sungmin, sambil mengingat kemvali semua nasib buruk yang menimpa keluarga Lee akibat kutukan Cho.

_**Kutukan Cho.**_

Sungmin bergidik mengingat kutukan mengerikan yang telah menghantui keluarganya selama hampir tujuh dekade. Sekarang pun, ia masih ingat dengan jelas ketika ia duduk dipangkuan neneknya saat ia masih kecil dan mendengarkan cerita kutukan Cho. Ia nyaris bisa mendengar suara neneknya menjelaskan…..

"_Shinhye begitu marah begitu getir, ketika Minho dan aku memberitahu mereka kami sudah menikah." Kata Lee Minyoung saat ia menceritakan kisah kawin lari Minho dengan dirinya, dan bagaimana mereka pergi menemui keluarga Cho untuk memohon pengertian mereka. _

"_Mengerti?" tukas Shinhye yang murka. "Aku mengerti kau telah mengkhianatiku,saudara laki-lakiku dan keluarga kami." _

"_Kami saling mencintai." Ujar Lee Minho kepada Shinhye. "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud melukaimu, Shinhye."_

"_Yah, kau ,melukaiku. Kau melukai keluarga Cho."_

"_Mungkin suatu hari nanti, saat kau sudah lebih dewasa, kau bias mengerti dan memaafkan kami serta berharap kami bahagia." Bujuk Minyoung._

"_Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu." Sergah Shinhye. "Dan aku tidak akan pernah berharap kau bahagia. Sebaliknya, aku mengutukmu. Kau menikah pada hari Valentine, jadi mulai hari ini dan seterusnya,kuharap kau dan semua keturunanmu akan mengalami hari Valentine yang menyedihkan seumur hidupm sama seperti kesedihan yang kau timpakan padaku."_

Lalu, tepat satu tahun kemudian, pada hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama, Minyoung keguguran bayi yang sedang dikandungnya. Sungmin bergidik lagi mengingat neneknya dan kesedihan yang membayangi mata wanita tua itu ketika menceritakan peristiwa kehilangan anak pertamanya.

Sambil mengelus perutnya dengan protektif,Sungmin tidak bisa menghindari rasa khawatir yang sekali lagi muncul akibat memikirkan pengaruh kutukan itu kepada bayi yang tumbuh dalam tubuhnya. Bayinya diperkirakan akan lahir pada hari Valentine. Meskipun Kyuhyun mengatakan tragedi dalam keluarganya hanya kebetulan dan kutukan Cho tak lebih dari tahayul yang dibesar-besarkan akibat imajinasi berlebihan, Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun salah. Ia hanya perlu melihat ke tahun lalu untuk membuktikan kutukan itu nyata dan ketidakbahagiaan yang dtimpakan Cho Shinhye kepada keluarga Lee akan terus membawa petaka.

Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sungmin mengingat bencana yang membayangi keluarganya tahun lalu. Bencana yang dimulai tidak lama setelah ia berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Ia meringis mengingat sabotase terhadap es krim baru rasa _passionfruit_ pada hari Valentine dan badai liputan yang buruk berikut kerugian yang terjadi sesudahnya. Lalu ada kebakaran di pabrik sepupunya, Sandara,menderita amnesia. Yang terburuk dan paling menakutkan adalah penculikan adik Kyuhyun, Henry, dan sepupu Sungmin, Siwon.

_Mungkin Kyuhyun bisa mengabaikan kutukan itu, tapi aku tidak bisa_,batin Sungmin. Lagipula,meskipun ia sanggup mengatasi rasa takutnya atas kutukan itu, bagaimana ia sanggup kehilangan keluarganya? Bagaimana Kyuhyun sanggup kehilangan keluarganya sendiri? Karena ia sangat yakin kedua keluarga akan mengucilkan mereka jika ia dan Kyuhyun mengungkapkan keinginan untuk hidup bersama.

Ia tumbuh ditengah-tengah kasih sayang dan perlindungan keluarga besar dan menginginkan bayinya mengalami hal yang sama. Agar ia dan Kyuhyun bisa bersama, ia terpaksa kehilangan kebahagiannya itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan bayinya terperangkap dalam perseteruan tanpa akhir antara keluarga Lee dan Cho?

Kenyataannya, ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak mau. _Demi bayiku,aku harus kuat_, kata Sungmin kepada dirinya sekali lagi. Entah bagaimana, ia harus menemukan cara agar Kyuhyun mengerti. Agar lelaki itu bisa melihat bahwa tidak ada masa depan bagi mereka karena terlalu banyak orang yang akan terluka. Dan yang paling terluka nantinya adalah mereka sendiri. Ia harus membuat Kyuhyun melihat hal itu.

Sambil menegakkan bahu, Sungmin mengapit belanjaannya dan meraih gagang pintu. Seperti biasa, pintunya tidak dikunci. Dengan cepat, sebelum ia berubah pikiran, ia masuk menghindari dingin. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia tiba lebih dari dua bulan yang lalu, aroma roti panggang dan kayu bakar tidak bisa menenangkan jiwanya. Begitu pula suara tawa Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Yesung yang terdengar dari dalam rumah.

"Lalu bibi Shinhye berkata…"

Sungmin terkesiap, mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang dalam sehingga salah satu bungkusan dari kantong belanjaannya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Oh, itu pasti Sungmin." Ujar Ryeowook.

Sambil mengumpat dirinya sendiri karena bereaksi seperti anak sekolah sekolah ceroboh hanya karena mendengar suara Kyuhyun, Sungmin memungut bungkusan yang jatuh itu dan menjejalkannya kembali kedalam kantong belanja.

"Sungmin? Kaukah itu?"

"Kalau bukan Sungmin, itu pasti perampok yang ceroboh," canda Yesung, yang logat bicaranya jelas menunjukkan ia berdarah Jepang.

"Sungmin ?" panggil Ryeowook lagi.

"Ya, Ryeowook. Ini aku," jawab Sungmin, yang terkejut karena bisa bicara dengan nada biasa sementara saraf di perutnya bergejolak.

"Sebentar lagi aku kesana." Tambahnya sambil berusaha menenangkan diri.

Namun Ryeowook sudah menghampirinya di ruang depan dan menyambutnya.

"Kau pergi lama sekali. Aku dan Yesung hampir saja mengirim tim SAR untuk mencarimu."

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu khawatir." Ujar Sungmin.

"Aku memutuskan sekalian belanja untuk Natal selagi aku di kota."

"Oh begitu." Sahut Ryeowook sambil menatap kantong belanja Sungmin yang dipenuhi hadiah.

"Kunjungan ke doktermu?" tanyanya sambil memindahkan kantong belanja dan bungkusan-bungkusan dari tangan Sungmin dan menyisihkannya.

"Apa semuanya baik?"

"Ya. Ya, semuanya baik." Jawab Sungmin sambil melepas sarung tangan dan menjejalkan benda itu ke dalam saku mantelnya. Ia melepas syal yang melingkar di lehernya dan sebelum sempat memprotes, Ryeowook sudah mengambil syal itu dan menggantungnya di gantungan mantel di samping pintu.

"Berikan mantelmu." Perintah Ryeowook.

"Tidak." Sungmin tajam, lalu segera melunakkan suaranya.

"Maksudku aku masih ingin memakainya sebentar. Aku….aku masih agak kedinginan." Ia berbohong. Memutuskan sedikit menunda hal yang sudah pasti terjadi dengan menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik mantel longgar.

Ryeowook meraih jari-jari Sungmin dan mengernyit.

"Pantas saja kau kedinginan. Tanganmu sedingin es. Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Kali ini Sungmin tidak mengingatkan wanita kecil berambut gelap itu bahwa karena ia lima sentimeter lebih tinggi daripada Ryeowook dan perutnya mulai menyerupai bola basket.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Matahari mulai terbenam, jadi diluar semakin dingin. Itu saja." Ia memberi penjelasan.

"Aku hanya perlu menghangatkan diri beberapa menit dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

Tampak puas, Ryeowook berkata, "Baiklah. Kalau kau yakin."

"Aku yakin." Tegas Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu,ayo. Aku punya kejutan untukmu. Ada tamu." Tambahnya dengan mata berbinar. Ryeowook berbalik dan melangkah ke ruang duduk. Namun Sungmin tetap mematung di tempatnya.

"Sungmin, kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook saat menyadari Sungmin tidak mengikutinya. "Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Ryeowook mendesak dan bergerak agar Sungmin mengikutinya. Ia memembimbing Sungmin menuju ruang duduk. Dengan suara riang, ia berkata " Lihat siapa yang jauh-jauh datang dari Seoul untuk menemuimu."

Meskipun sebelum menapakkan kaki ke dalam ruangan itu ia sudah tau Kyuhyun sedang menunggunya, hal itu tidak mengurangi efek yang ia rasakan karena melihat pria itu lagi. Seperti ketika pertama kali pandangan mereka bertemu di ruang resepsi pernikahan Joon dan Nana hampir setahun yang lalu, udara seolah tersedot keluar dari paru-paru Sungmin. Saat itu ia tidak tahu Kyuhyun berasal dari keluarga Cho.

Ia hanya tahu ia tidak pernah tertarik seperti itu pada pria. Bukan hanya tertarik,akunya. Ia terpesona oleh Kyuhyun. Cukup satu kali melihat Kyuhyun, ia tahu pria inilah yang ia tunggu selama ini. Ia memuaskan diri memandangi pria itu selagi saat ini. Tubuh tinggi atletis. Bahu tegap yang membentuk indah sweeter merah hitam yang dipakainya. Rambut coklat yang ikal. Tiba-tiba Sungmin ingat tekstur rambut itu saat ia memainkannya dengan jarinya, merasakan rambut itu menyentuh kulit telanjangnya saat mereka bercinta.

Menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan, Sungmin menutup kenangan berbahaya itu. Ia menaikkan matanya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun. Nafasnya terhenti saat melihat mata tajam pria itu berubah dari dingin menjadi panas saat menatapnya.

Untuk sesaat, Sungmin tidak bisa bernafas. Terjebak dalam panasnya pandangan pria itu, nadinya berdenyut tidak karuan saat Kyuhyun mulai melintasi ruangan menghampirinya. Tatapan pria itu tidak beralih sedikit pun dan saat pria itu menggenggam jari-jarinya yang gemetar, untuk sesaat Sungmin takut akan benar-benar pingsan.

"Halo Sungmin." Kata Kyuhyun, suaranya terdengar seperti belaian.

Sungmin membuka mulut, berniat membalas sapaan itu, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Seolah tidak sadar, ia hanya berdiri dan terperangah saat Kyuhyun menunduk. Ketika mulut pria itu tinggal beberapa sentimeter dari mulutnya, akal sehatnya tiba-tiba kembali. Ia berpaling dan bibir pria itu menyapu pipinya. Ciuman itu ringan, hanya seperti sapuan halus, tapi tetap melekat,batin Sungmin. Ia merasakan kehangatan ciuman Kyuhyun menjalar hingga ke ujung jari kaki.

Gugup dan khawatir akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti menghambur dan memeluk pria itu, Sungmin menarik lepas tangannya dan mundur.

"Halo Kyuhyun." Akhirnya ia mampu bersuara. Ia bisa melihat kilatan kekecewaan yang muncul di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kejutan yang menyenangkan bukan, mendapati Kyuhyun-mu datang berkunjung?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya Sungmin tidak terlalu kaget dengan kunjunganku, ," sahut Kyuhyun, menutupi sikap diam Sungmin.

"Panggil aku Ryeowook saja." Ucap wanita itu.

"Maaf Ryeowook," sahut Kyuhyun sopan dan dibalas senyuman oleh Ryeowook.

"Benarkah Sungmin? Kau memang menunggu Kyuhyun?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Elak Sungmin. Lebih tepat jika ia berharap Kyuhyun tidak berhasil menemukannya. Sadar Ryeowook dan Yesung sedang menunggu penjelasannya, ia berkata,

" Saat aku bebricara dengan Eunhyuk kemarin, sepupuku itu bilang bahwa Kyuhyun ingin berbicara denganku."

Kyuhyun menaikkan alis mendengar pernyataan Sungmin yang terlalu menyerdahanakan situasi. Tapi Sungmin lega karena pria itu tidak mengungkapkan sumpahnya kepada Eunhyuk untuk menemukan Sungmin, tidak peduli berapa lama lelaki itu mencarinya.

Sayangnya, pria itu sama sekali tidak butuh waktu lama. Bukannya ia terkejut, sama sekali tidak. Fakta Cho Kyuhyun berhasil menjadi miliuner sebelum usianya menginjak 25 tahun menunjukkan lelaki itu tidak pernah gagal mencapai tujuan yang ditetepakannya sendiri. Dan menurut Eunhyuk, pria itu bertekad menemukannya dengan atau tanpa bantuan sepupunya itu.

"Yah, Yesung dan aku senang sekali kau datang. Sungmin sudah bersedih semenjak Thanksgiving. Sekarang kami mengerti sebabnya. Ya kan Yesung?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan kilau bahagia tersembunyi dimatanya.

"Kita tahu?" Tanya Yesung, ekspresi bingung terpancar di wajahnya yang tampan.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya. "Dasar laki-laki! Yesung, Sungmin bukan hanya merindukan keluarganya. Ia juga merindukan Kyuhyun."

"Benarkah Sungmin?" Apakah kau merindukanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara berat, sorot matanya serius.

Hati Sungmin pedih melihat kerinduan pria itu yang sama sekali tidak ditutup-tutupi. Merasa tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia berbalik dan emlangkah mendekati perapian. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menikmati keindahan selimut Indian yang tergantung pada dinding diatas perapian batu itu. Ia hanya menatap kosong pada api,nyaris tidak menyadari panasnya api yang menjilati potongan kayu atau desis dan lentikan kayu yang terbakar. Ia meletakkan satu tangan di perutnya dan mencari kata yang tepat untuk mengatakan pada Kyuhyun tentang bayi diperutnya.

"Sungmin, kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Mendengar suara Ryeowook, Sungmin mengesampingkan kesedihannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada wanita itu.

"Maaf Ryeowook, kau tadi bilang apa?"

Ryeowook khawatir bergegas mendekat meletakkan telapak tangan di dahi Sungmin, lalu menggenggam jemari gadis itu.

"Tidak demam. Dan kau sudah tidak kedinginan? Apa kau masih kedinginan?"

"Sedikit." Sungmin berbohon, masih belum mau mengungkapkan kehamilannya.

Kerutan di dahi Ryeowook kian dalam. "Apa kau bilang kepada dokter mengenai masa dingin ini?"

"Dokter?" ulang Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin bisa mengenali nada waspada di suara pria itu.

"Ada apa dengan dokter? Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Tidak, aku tidak sakit. Aku Cuma _check up." _Sahut Sungmin cepat, diam-diam memohon Ryeowook melalui sorot matanya agar tidak menceritakan apapun mengenai si bayi.

"Aku Cuma tidak biasa dengan musim dingin disini dan agak sedikit kedinginan saat masuk rumah. Cuma itu."

Mata Ryeowook yang gelap sedikit melebar saat menangkap maksud Sungmin.

"Barangkali cokelat hangat bisa membantu menghangatkanmu." Tawar Ryeowook. Sungmin bisa mengenali pengertian di wajah wanita itu.

"Ya, cokelat hangat sepertinya enak." Jawab Sungmin.

"Bagaimana dengamu Kyuhyun?"Tanya Ryeowook sambil kembali ke meja kopi dan mulai meletakkan piring-piring kotor diatas nampan.

"Apa kau mau kopi lagi atau kau juga mau cokelt hangat?"

"Jika tidak merepotkan, kopi saja."

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan."

"Aku juga mau tambah." Yesung memberi tahu istrinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau Bantu aku ke dapur, Yesung?" saran Ryeowook.

"Tapi-

"Aku yakin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin perlu membicarakan banyak hal. Kami permisi dulu. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sungmin.

"Ayo, Yesung!" Ryeowook tersenyum kepada suaminya yang tampak bingung dan menyerahkan nampan kepadanya.

"Mungkin kau bisa mencicipi _cinnamon roll_ yang kupanggang tadi. Kupikir mungkin aku harus mengirim beberapa botong untuk Bazar Natal di gereja."

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membantumu di gereja." Jawab Yesung gembira, ia dengan nampan di tangan, ia pun berjalan menuju pintu.

Ryeowook berhenti, menoleh sejenak kepada Sungmin.

"Aku ada di dapur jika kau membutuhkanku, Sungmin." Ujarnya sebelum mengikuti suaminya keluar ruangan.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun mengamati kedua wanita itu bertukar pandang dan bertanya-tanya pesan tersirat apa yang disampaikan di antara mereka. Untuk sesaat,ia berani bersumpah bias merasakan getaran aneh di dalam ruangan, tapi lalu Ryeowook menutup pintu dan meninggalkannya bersama Sungmin.

Sepeninggal pasangan Kim, ruangan menjadi sunyi, dan jika bukan karena desisan batang kayu yang terbakar di perapian, Kyuhyun yakin ia bias mendengar jika ada jarum jatuh. Namun, setelah berbulan-bulan dihantui kenangan akan Sungmin, kesunyian itu pun tidak bias mengurangi kebahagiannya karena bias berdekatan dengan wanita itu lagi.

Jadi sekarang ia memperhatikan gadis itu lekat-lekat. Seperti kelaparan, ia mengamati setiap detail penampilan Sungmin. Rambut gadis itu lebih panjang, ia mencermati, terurai bagai sutra mahoni,hamper menyentuh bahu. Kulitnya lebih pucat daripada yang diingatnya, tapi sepertinya ada kulit yang berpendar dari kulit itu sekarang. Pendar tidak ada saat wanita itu meninggalkan Seoul. Akibat udara pegunungan,duganya. Ia tidak yakin apakah rona di pipi Sungmin disebabkan kehadirannya atau karena panas dari perapian, dan memutuskan mungkin keduanya sedikit berperan. Bibirnya masih sama, tetap menggoda dan menggairahkan. Ia tidak bisa lupa betapa sempurna bibir itu saat bertemu dengan bibirnya. Bagaimana rasanya mendengar bibir itu memanggil namanya saat ia berada dalam pelukan wanita itu. Bagaimana bibir yang sama bersumpah mencintainya. Kyuhyun ingin menghampiri Sungmin,merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukan dan menciumnya,mendengarnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi kepadanya sekarang.

Karena begitu meninginkan Sungmin, ia menghujamkan kepalan tangannya ke dalam saku untuk mencegah dirinya merengkuh gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" Tanya Sungmin memecah keheningan.

"Apa itu penting? Yang penting aku sudah menemukanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun, mengelak mengakui dirinya melanggar beberapa aturan untuk menemukan Sungmin. Saat gadis itu tetap diam, ia menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"Aku melacakmu lewat kartu kreditmu. Kau menggunakannya untuk mengirimi keluargamu bunga pada hari Thanksgiving."

"Tapi bagaimana…." Sungmin mulai bicara dan akhirnya menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Komputer. Kau masuk tanpa izin ke sistem komputer untuk mengetahui aktivitas kartu kreditku."

"Ya," aku Kyuhyun. "Dan kalau kau mau bilang perbuatanku itu melanggar hukum, tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu. Tapi saat itu aku putus asa ingin menemukanmu."

"Kau bisa dipenjara."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Bukan masalah asal aku bisa menemukanmu."

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengambil resiko." Sanggah Sungmin.

"Aku sanggup mengambil resiko yang lebih besar lagi untuk menemukanmu." Kata Kyuhyun jujur.

"Tapi sepertinya aku lolos dari perbuatan kriminalku. Kecuali kau berencana menyerahkanku ke polisi."

"Tentu saja tidak." Balas Sungmin.

"Sesaat tadi, aku tidak yakin." Goda Kyuhyun, berusaha meringankan suasana. Sayangnya Sungmin tetap murung.

"Sekarang setelah kujawab pertanyaanmu, bagaimana kalau kau jawab pertanyaanku?"

Sungmin mengertukan alis, menimbulkan kerutan kecil di dahi, yang seingat Kyuhyun selalu muncul saat gadis itu bingung. "Pertanyaan apa?"

"Apa Ryeowook benar? Apa kau merindukanku?" Saat Sungmin tidak menjawab, Kyuhyun menahan rasa kecewa dan suaranya menegang saat berkata, "Itu pertanyaan sederhana, Sungmin. Hanya butuh jawaban ya atau tidak. Apa kau merindukanku? Meskipun sedikit?"

"Ya, aku merindukanmu." Akhirnya Sungmin menjawab, dengan suara yang lebih menyerupai bisikan.

Rasa lega menjalari Kyuhyun saat mendengar jawaban itu dan ia mulai mendekati Sungmin.

"Ya Tuhan, Sungmin, kalau saja kau tahu betapa

"Jangan." Ujar Sungmin sambil mengangkat tangan.

Kyuhyun berhenti di tengah jalan. Rasa frustasi menumpuk dalam dirinya. Frustasi dan terluka.

"Jangan apa? Jangan bilang aku mencintaimu? Bahwa aku hamper hilang akal dua bulan terakhir ini tanpa dirimu? Bahwa aku mempercayaimu saat kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Dan bahwa kau hamper membuat hatiku hancur saat kau menghilang tanpa penjelasan apapun?"

"Aku meninggalkan pesan." Jawab Sungmin membela diri.

"Yeah, beberapa baris kata tak berarti yang mengatakan kau perlu pergi. Bahwa kau butuh waktu untuk berpikir." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa merasa perlu menutupi kegetiran dalam suaranya. Ia mondar-mandir melintasi ruangan, tangannya terkepal meremas rambut. Ia berbalik tiba-tiba dan menghadap Sungmin, "Menurutmu bagaimana perasaanku? Aku bilang aku mencintaimu, aku ingin menikah denganmu, lalu kau menghilang dan menyuruhku untuk tidak mencarimu. Apa kau tahu betapa aku terluka?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Maaf?" ulang Kyuhyun dan berjalan cepat mendekati Sungmin berdiri di dekat perapian.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku,lalu merenggeut hatiku dan melemparkannya kembali ke mukaku dengan cara melarikan diri, dan satu-satunya yang bisa kau katakan hanya maaf?"

Sungmin menatap kosong pria itu dari balik mata kelincinya yang sedih.

"Percayalah Kyuhyun. Melukaimu adalah…adalah hal yang paling tidak kuinginkan."

"Well, kau sudah melukaiku Sungmin." Balas Kyuhyun. Tanpa bisa mengendalikan diri, ia meraih Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu Sungmin. Dan demi Tuhan, aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini? Katakan, apa yang salah? Apa pun itu, aku akan memperbaikinya."

"Kau tidak bisa memperbaikinya." Sahut Sungmin sambil menjauh. Sambil bersedekap, ia berbalik membelakangi Kyuhyun dan menatap kosong ek api. "Tidak ada yang bisa memperbaikinya. Tidak ada." Air mata dalam suara gadis itu mengoyak Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa sayang? Ceritakan padaku apa yang salah."

Ketika Sungmin menggeleng, Kyuhyun membalikkan badan wanita itu menghadapnya. Sambil mengangkat dagu Sungmin, ia menatap mata yang berkilat-berkilat oleh air mata dan rahasia itu. Seolah ada tangan yang meremas jantungnya saat ia menatap wajah Sungmin. Ia selalu menganggap wajah Sungmin cantik, sejak pertama kali ia melihat gadis itu dipernikahan Joon dan Nana. Namun sekarang, ada sesuatu yang lebih cantik daripada itu, ada cahaya dari dalam yang terpancar seperti pelayan wanita di restoran keluarganya saat pelayan itu sedang –

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Sungmin dan memperhatikan sekujur tubuh gadis itu. Emosi mendesak dalam dirinya saat mengenali perubahan kecil pada penampilan dan pembawaan gadis itu. Ia mengamati mantel emrah longgaryang menutup sosok langsing Sungmin, mencermati cara gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di perut. Dalam sekejap perubahan itu menghantamnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Lepaskan mantelmu, Sungmin." Dan perintahnya dengan suara begitu terkendali dan dingin, terdengar sangat asing bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin menatapnya seperti rusa tertangkap cahaya mobil yang mendekat, pikir Kyuhyun. Ia benci kenyataan bahwa yang ia lihat di mata Sungmin adalah rasa takut.

"Kyuhyun,"

"Lepaskan mantelmu Sungmin." Ulangnya dan melembutkan suaranya dengan menambahkan, _"please"_

Dengan kesabaran yang bertolak belakang dengan darah yang bergejolak bagai api yang tak terkendali di nadinya, Kyuhyun mengawasi Sungmin saat perlahan-lahan melepas kancing mantel merah itu. Ketika kancing terrakhir sudah lepas, Sungmin melepaskan mantel itu dan melemparkannya ke samping. Gadis itu menengadah, dan menatap Kyuhyun lurus-lurus dari balik mata yang diselimuti pemberontakan.

Tatapan Kyuhyun turun ke perut Sungmin yang membuncit. Beragam emosi langsung menguasainya. Marah, bahagia, terluka. Ketika ia menaikkan tatapannya lagi, ia melihat sesal di mata Sungmin. Sesal itulah yang terasa bagai pisau menghujam tepat di jantungnya.

"Katakan Sungmin." Kata Kyuhyun berusaha menjaga suaranya tetap lembut sementara amarah dan luka berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau pernah berencana mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku akan menjadi ayah?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC or Delete?**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Saya balik lagi membawa fanfic yang di REMAKE dari PASSIONATELY EVER AFTER atau yang lebih dikenal dengan CINTA ABADI, sebuah novel karya METSY HINGLE yang sayan ganti cast nya menjadi KyuMin Version. Ada yang sudah pernah membacanya? **

**Sekedar memberi tahu saja, bahwa sebenarnya Ryeowook itu memanggil Sungmin dengan **_**'pequena'**_** yang artinya si kecil. Itu tidak saya tulis, karena itu bahasa asing yang mungkin Spanyol. Entahlah saya juga bingung :D **

**Makanya saya pikir tidak perlu ditulis, karena seluruh Cast nya orang Korea, kecuali mungkin disini Yesung keturunan Korea-Jepang. **

**Saya tunggu responnya saja ya, jika bagus saya lanjutkan, jika tidak ya tidak saya lanjutkan. **

**Oh iya, yang menunggu fanfic saya 'When Sungmin Lies to Kyuhyun' ini sedang dalam proses :D**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata, Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Passionately Ever After (Re-Make)**

**.**

**.**

**Author :** Pinky Joy137(ganti pen-name^^)

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

- Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

- Other Cast

**.**

**.**

Genre : Romance & Drama

**.**

**.**

Rate : T+

**.**

**.**

**Length :** Chaptered

**.**

**.**

**Summary** : Hanya karena takut kutukan Cho itu benar-benar terjadi dan melukai orang-orang yang dicintainya, Sungmin memilih menghindar dari Kyuhyun, bahkan menyembunyikan kehamilannya dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun,seorang lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Satu-satunya lelaki yang tidak bisa berbagi masa depan dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** KyuMin saling memiliki dan KyuMin milik Tuhan. Ide cerita keseluruhan dari fanfic ini murni dari Metsy Hingle yang saya Re-Make menjadi KyuMin Version tanpa ada perombakan sama sekali di alur ceritanya. Tapi saya hanya mengganti cast nya fanfic ini REMAKE, tapi fanfic ini milik saya.

.

.

**Warning : GS for Uke | Typo(s) | REMAKE | DLDR | Plagiat?Out! **

**.**

** . **

***Anda boleh membashing saya. Tapi jangan bash Cast dan FF nya yaa :D ***

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading )/**

**.**

**.**

**B**_**agian **_**2**

**.**

**.**

**Sesaat**, Sungmin tidak sanggup bicara. Sepanjang mengenal Kyuhyun, ia mendapati pria itu memiliki beragam sisi. Sisi pengusaha cerdas dan ambisius yang berhasil memperoleh kekayaannya yang pertama sebelum menginjak usia 25 tahun. Sisi pria baik dan penyayang, yang menyayangi keluarganya sama kuatnya dengan rasa sayang Sungmin kepada keluarganya sendiri. Sisi kekasih yang penuh dengan gairah dan kelembutan, pada siapa ia menyerahkan keperawanan dan hatinya. Tapi tidak sekalipun, bahkan saat ia menolak mengumumkan hubungan mereka ataupun membicarakan lamaran untuk menikah, ia pernah melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini, dalam keadaan murka, dan yang semakin membuatnya menakutkan adalah karena pria itu begitu keras menahan diri.

Amarah terpancar dari setiap pori-pori tubuh pria itu. Amarah itu tampak di sekeliling bibirnya yang merapat, di kedutan otot pipi kanannya, di rahangnya yang mengeras. Meskipun Sungmin mengenakan sweter dan perapian memancarkan kehangatan, ia bergidik di bawah tatapan tajam mata Kyuhyun yang dingin. Bukannya ia takut pria itu akan menyakitinya secara fisik. Bukan itu. Ia tahu pria itu lebih baik memotong tangannya sendiri daripada menyakiti wanita mana pun. Tetapi kebencian yang tampak dimata Kyuhyun menghantamnya dengan keras.

"Itu pertanyaan sederhana Sungmin. Aku masih menunggu jawabanmu."

Kepala Sungmin berkunang-kunang. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia bersedekap dan berjuan menenangkan diri, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan.

"Pandang aku Sungmin." Perintah Kyuhyun dengan suara sangat lembut hingga Sungmin berusaha keras agar bias mendengarnya.

"Apa kau setidaknya berencana memberitahuku tentang bayi ini? Atau ,menurutmu aku tidak pantas tahu kalau aku akan menjadi ayah?"

Sungmin membuka mata dan memaksa diri membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. "Tentu kau berhak tahu." Ucapnya. "Dan aku memang akan memberitahumu."

"Kapan?" desak Kyuhyun. "Setelah bayi itu lahir? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengirimi aku kartu pemberitahuan kelahiran dan menempel catatan bertuliskan 'Omong-omong selamat, kau sudah menjadi ayah'?"

Sungmin ingin menangis mendengar kebencian dalam suara pria itu, tapi ia memaksakan diri menghadapi kemarahan Kyuhyun Lagipula, pikirnya, pria itu memang layak marah. Aku punya waktu bebrbulan-bulan untuk membiasakan diri menjadi orangtua,sementara Kyuhyun….. Kyuhyun sama sekali tida tahu menahu karena aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Tidak…..Aku akan memberitahumu sebelum bayi ini lahir. Aku bersumpah, aku berniat melakukannya." Katanya, berharap Kyuhyun mempercayainya. "Aku tak pernah berniat merahasiakan ini darimu Kyuhyun. Aku sudah ingin menceritakannya sejak berbulan-bulan lalu, sejak aku tahu aku hamil."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan kemarahan di mata dan suaranya.

"Demi Tuhan Sungmin! Bagaimana bias kau berbaring di pelukanku, bercinta denganku dan mengatakan kau mencintaiku, lalu merahasiakan hal seperti ini padaku?"

Sungmin merasakan kepedihan pria itu. Ia merasa sedih atas dirinya sendiri dan semua kepedihan yang mereka rasakan selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Ia mengangkat tangan, menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak ingin merahasiakannya. Aku ingin menceritakannya padamu. Aku hanya tidak tahu caranya."

Sebagian amarah di wajah pria itu memudar mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun memalingkan bibirnya ke telapak tangan Sungmin dan menciumnya. Saatbibir pria itu menyentuhnya lembut, hati Sungmin mengembang dipenuhi cinta untuk Kyuhyun. Oh,betapa aku mencintainya,batin Sungmin.

Ia menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Garis rahang yang sempurna, dagu yang angkuh, mata kelamnya yang bbegitu serius. Di bawah cahaya api, rambut coklat pria itu berkilauan seperti batu oniks yang dipoles, dan Sungmin harus menahan dorongan untuk menyibak untaian rambut yang selalu jatuh di dahi laki-laki itu. Entah bagaimana, sebaliknya ia berhasil bersuara dan berkata, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak pernah berniat memberitahumu tentang bayi kita seperti ini. Tadinya aku berharap….aku berencana-"

"Sstt. Itu tidak penting lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin yang lain. Pandangannya tidak beranjak dari wanita itu saat ia mengangkat tangan Sungmin ke bibirnya dan menciumnya lagi. " Yang penting kita sekarang sudah bersama, dan kita akan punya bayi. Bayi." Ulangnya, suaranya terdengar takjub.

"Aku maish tidak mempercayainya. Kita benar-benar akan memiliki bayi."

"Kyuhyun-"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-kata Sungmin dengan ciuman. "Tahukah kau betapa beratnya beberapa bulan terakhir ini bagiku? Semua yang terlintas di kepalaku saat kau meninggalkan pesan itu dan menghilang. Aku marah sekali pada keluargamu. Aku yakin mereka mengetahui hubungan kita dan memaksamu pergi."

"Tidak." Tukas Sungmin.

"Bukan mereka,tapi aku. Ini semua ideku."

"Yeah, aku menyadari itu setelah berbicara dengan Eunhyuk seminggu yang lalu. Tapi ada sisi di diriku yang tidak mau percaya kau sanggup melakukan itu . Pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja, setelah apa yang kita alami bersama."

Rasa bersalah menggelayuti Sungmin. "Bukan hal yang mudah. Aku….aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kukira,jika aku pergi,aku akan punya waktu untuk berpikir…."

"Eunhyuk juga bilang begitu. Tapi itu tidak menghilangkan kekhawatiranku, khawatir kau meragukan kita. Khawatir kau mulai percaya apa yang dikatakan keluargamu bahwa keluarga Cho-lah yang menyabotase took es krim milikmu. Kupikir….aku takut kau membenciku. Takut kau menyesali kebersamaan kita." Kyuhyun menelan ludah dan melanjutkan, "Aku takut kau menyesal mencintaiku."

"Tidak," sahut Sungmin jujur, dan tak akan mampu menghentikan diri sendiri, ia mengangkat tangan dan menyentuh pipi pria itu. Ketika sekali lagi pria itu menoleh dan menciumi telapak tangannya, ia tidak menariknya. Menyesal mencintai Kyuhyun? Tidak,batin Sungmin. Akan lebih mudah baginya untuk mati daripada menyesal jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Ia dibesarkan oleh kakek-nenek dari orangtua yang member contoh tentang 'apa sebenarnya cinta sejati'. Ia tahu perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun nyata. Bahkan, ia ragu punya pilihan dalam hal mencnitai Kyuhyun.

Ia langsung jatuh cinta, hamper pada detik pertama mereka bertemu. Meskipun ia menyesali masalah dan rasa sakit hati yang akan muncul dalam kedua keluarga akibat hubungan mereka, ia tidak akan pernah menyesali cinta diantara mereka. Bagaimana mungkin ia menyesalinya, sementara anak yang tumbuh di rahimnya adalah buah cinta itu sendiri? Bayi ini keajaiban yang indah, hadiah yang akan selalu ia nikmati, sama seperti ia selalu menikmati cinta yang dilimpahkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal mencnitamu. Tidak pernah. Semenit pun tidak."

"Terima kasih Tuhan." Ujar Kyuhyun, dan jawaban Kyuhyun seolah-olah membuka pintu emosi dalam dirinya, ia merengkuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

Setelah berbulan-bulan tanpa kehadiran pria itu, Sungmin menikmati berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini, saat Kyuhyun menunduk dan menciumnya, ia tidak menghindar.

Bibir pria itu menutupi bibirnya. Kyuhyun menciumnya lembut,penuh gairah,mendamba. Saat lidah pria itu menyentuh garis bibrnya, Sungmin tidak ragu lagi. Ia menyambut Kyuhyun. Mereka saling menjelajah,menari,melengkapi. Kyuhyun menciumnya, dan menciumnya lagi. Setiap gerakan lidahnya semakin menumbuhkan hasrat ingin lebih. Ketika pria itu melepaskan bibir Sungmin dan menggeram, Sungmin merasa limbung. Hanyut dalam emosi dan sensasi, ia mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun karena takut lututnya akan goyah sewaktu-waktu. Lalu, bibir Kyuhyun yang lihai mulai mengecupi daun telinga Sungmin. Ciuman diiringi dengan gigitan pelan yang membuat jantung Sungmin berdebar dan darahnya memanas. Ketika Kyuhyun menggigiti daun telinganya, Sungmin tersentak.

Ini salah, ia menyadari saat menghirup aroma Kyuhyun yang akrab di hidungnya. Tiba-tiba indranya dibanjiri aroma pria itu. Aroma sabun,salju yang baru turun dan hutan. Sungmin hanya bias membatin betapa sering aroma ini membangkitkan kenangan akan Kyuhyun beberapa bulan terakhir ini, membuatnya ingin berada dalam pelukan pria itu lagi seperti ini.

Ketika Kyuhyun mulai menciumi garis rahangnya, Sungmin tahu ia sedang bermain api. Ia sangat menginginkan Kyuhyun, dan sangat mencintai laki-laki itu. Namun, mereka tidak punya masa depan. Ia tahu itu. Ia sudah tahu sejak awal. Bahkan janin yang tumbuh dalam tubuhnya pun tidak bias mengubah kenyataan itu. Membiarkan Kyuhyun meneruskan lebih jauh hanya akan membuat pria itu percaya mereka bakal bias bersatu. Aku salah jika membiarkan Kyuhyun mempercayai hal itu, piker Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun." Ia mulai berbicara, karena ia tahu ia harus menghentikan pria itu.

Namun, kemudian Kyuhyun menciumi lehernya dan protes itu lenyap dari bibirnya. Sungmin mendongak membiarkan lehernya terpapar bagi Kyuhyun untuk menemukan jalannya. Saat pria itu menciumi lehernya,sensasi yang ditimbulakannya begitu erotis,menggoda.

Kyuhyun menyentuh kulitnya yang sensitive, Sungmin nyaris mengerang. Ia meremas sweter pria itu.

"Manis,begitu manis." Gumam Kyuhyun, nafasnya yang hangat mengemus kulit Sungmin yang membara. Jantungnya berdetak tak akruan hingga Sungmin khawatir ia akan meledak.

Ketika Kyuhyun menurunkan kerah sweternya yang berleher V untuk menciumi tulang selangkanya, Sungmin tersengal. Jemarinya mengelus rambut pria itu,menarik kepla pria itu, dan membawa bibir pria itu kembali ke bibirnya.

Kali ini, saat bibir mereka bertemu, Sungminlah yang mengerang ketika Kyuhyun menggigiti bibir bawahnya dan mengambil kendali ciuman. Sungmin bagai melayang dibawah siksaan nikmat mulut dan lidah pria itu. Merasakan tangan pria itu meluncur di punggung,lalu dipinggulnya. Ketika Kyuhyun menangkup bokongnya dan mengangkatnya,menekan tubuh Sungmin ke tubuhnya yang bergairah, Sungmin gemetar.

"Ya Tuhan, Sungmin aku sangat merindukanmu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil terus menghujani wajah Sungmin dengan ciuman.

"Aku juga." Aku Sungmin, hanyut dalam sentuhan bibir dan tangan Kyuhyun ditubuhnya setelah begitu lama mereka berpisah.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak menceritakan tentang bayi ini….karena melarikan diri…."

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak penting." Ujar Kyuhyun memotong permintaan maaf Sungmin dengan ciuman lain yang menggetarkan.

Ketika pria itu mengangkat kepala,Sungmin berani bersumpah dunia di bawah kakinya tidak lagi datar. Untuk menopang diri,ia mengalungkan tangan di leher Kyuhyun. Saat itulah ia baru sadar Kyuhyun sedang membopongnya menuju sofa.

Dengan lembut pria itu menurunkannya ke sofa dan duduk disampingnya. Ia sempat menyadari apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi ketika pria itu menangkup wajahnya. Kyuhyun mencium dahinya dan berkata, "Sekarang yang terpenting kita sudah bersama. Aku bersumpah, tak akan membiarkan apapun memisahkan kita lagi."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun bagai siraman air dingin, langsung menyadarkan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun," ucapnya.

"Aku bersumpah padamu, Sungmin, aku akan menjadi ayah dan suami yang paling baik." Lanjut pria itu.

"Kyuhyun jangan!" ujar Sungmin dan berusaha menegakkan tubuh.

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan bayinya? Apa aku menyakitimu atau si bayi?"

"Tidak. Tidak,bayinya tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa." Sungmin meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu ada apa? Apa yang salah?"

"Sebaiknya kita jangan terburu-buru. Semuanya berjalan terlalu cepat." Kata Sungmin.

Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih dari wajah ke perut Sungmin.

"Sayang,menurutku kita malah harus bergerak cepat." Katanya sedikit bercanda. "Kapan bayinya lahir?" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Februari." Jawab Sungmin.

"Saat Valentine, tanggal empat belas Februari." Ia menunggu beberapa saat agar Kyuhyun menyadari tanggal petaka itu.

Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya. Sebaliknya,pria itu malah berkata, "Kalau begitu kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk merencanakan pesta pernikahan. Jujur saja,aku lebih suka kita menikah diam-diam sekarang juga dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung sebagai saksi."

"Kyuhyun,please."

"Tapi kalau kau suka pesta besar-besaran aku mengerti." Kata Kyuhyun tanpa mengindahkan protes Sungmin.

"Aku hanya minta kita menikah sebelum natal. Aku ingin kita memulai tahun baru sebagai suami istri."

"Hentikan!"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget seolah Sungmin telah menamparnya, lalu menyipitkan mata.

"Hentikan apa Sungmin?"

"Berhentilah memaksaku untuk menikah denganmu."

Kyuhyun berdiri,tapi tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin dengan sorot mata menuduh.

"Itukah yang sedang ku lakukan? Memaksamu menikah?" Ia tidak memberi kesempatan kepada Sungmin untuk menjawab. Sebaliknya, ia melanjutkan, "Aku mencintaimu dank u kira kau juga mencintaiku."

"Aku memang mencintaimu," ujar Sungmin frustasi dan bingung. Itu kenyataannya. Ia memang mencintai Kyuhyun sepenuh hati.

Kyuhyun berlutut menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku,hidplah bersamaku dan bayi ini."

Sungmin menarik lepas tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangan. "Kau tahu situasinya tidak semduah itu."

"Aku juga tahu situasinya tidak sesulit itu. Kebanyakan orang yang saling mencintai dan sedang menanti kelahiran bayi mereka pasti menikah."

"Kita bukan orang kebanyakan." Sungmin mengingatkan.

"Aku berasal dari keluarga Lee dan kau berasal dari keluarga Cho."

"Dan bayi kita akan menjadi bagian dari dua keluarga." Tegas Kyuhyun sambil berdiri lagi.

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja-"

"Kita bias melakukannya Sungmin." Kyuhyun berkeras. "Aku tau kita bias. Kita menikah dan kau bisa pindah ke apartemenku. Atau kita bias membeli rumah dan-"

"Jangan!" teriak Sungmin, tidak sanggup mendengar Kyuhyun menggambarkan kehidupan yang dalam hati ia tahu tidak mungkin bias mereka wujudkan. Air mata itu membuatnya pedih. Ia langsung menyalahkan hormonnya yang kacau sejak ia hamil. Karena ia takut jika ia mengakui kenyataan bahwa ia menginginkan kehidupan bersama Kyuhyun seperti yang digambarkan pria itu tadi, pendiriannya akan goyah.

Ia tidak boleh melemah. Sekarang saat begitu banyak hal yang dipertaruhkan. Ia memutuskan dirinya membutuhkan jarak untuk menjernihkan indranya agar bisa berpikir rasional.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau pergi. Itu yang terbaik." Ujar Sungmin.

"Lupakan saja. Aku tidak akan pergi ke manapun."

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu." Katanya sopan. Namun Kyuhyun bergeming, pria itu hanya berdiri di situ, tampak jangkung dan menakutkan saat menatapnya.

"Tolong beri aku jalan." Kata Sungmin tegas dan tenang.

Ekspresi pria itu mengeras dan sesaat Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun akan menolak. Lalu Kyuhyun menepi dan mengulurkan tangannya. Sungmin ragu, mengakui bayi dalam perutnya membuatnya lebih sulit bangkit. Ia lalu menerima pertolongan Kyuhyun.

Namun begitu berdiri, ia segara menjauh dan bergegas meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan menuju perapian. Sambil menatap nyala api,ia mencari kata yang tepat supaya Kyuhyun mengerti ia tidak bias menikah dengan pria itu. Pernikahan mereka tak akan pernah berhasil. Bagaimana mungkin, jika penyatuan mereka akan mengoyak keluarga mereka? Lebih buruk lagi, ia takut akhirnya mereka hanya akan saling membenci.

"Kalau kau kira sikap dingin seperti itu akan membuatku menyerah, berarti kau tidak mengenalku seperti yang ku kira. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum mendapat jawaban yang kuinginkan, Sungmin."

Sungmin ingin memberikan jawaban yang diinginkan Kyuhyun. Karena itu jugalah yang diinginkannya. Hanya saja, ia tidak bias. Tidak mungkin, karena kutukan membayangi diri dan anaknya yang belum lahir. Membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa bayinya, menimbulkan desakan rasa panic di sekujurtubuhnya,dan belum bisa mengendalikan diri, isak tangis keluar dari bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

"Sial." Gumam Kyuhyun. Ia ingin menendang diri sendiri karena menyebabkan Sungmin menangis. Meskipun tidak melihat wajah Sungmin, ia berani bertaruh saat ini Sungmin menyesal karena tidak sanggup menahan tangis. Ia cukup mengenal Sungmin untuk tahu wanita itu wanita itu menganggap air mata sebagai ungkapan kelemahan. Namun selama ini, Sungmin memang selalu keras terhadap dirinya sendiri, batin Kyuhyun.

Mungkin keluarganya berharap terlalu tinggi dari Sungmin.

Tidak adil. Kenapa harus Sungmin yang ditunjuk sebagai penerus peninggalan Lee Minyoung? Kenapa bukan yang lain yang mengelola Lee Felateria di Seoul Sout Korea? Kenapa harus Sungmin? Pasti ada banyak cukup keluarga Lee yang bisa berbagi tugas. Namun karena satu dan lain hal,semuanya mereka bebankan di pundak Sungmin. Dan sepanjang pengetahuannya, banyak sekali anggota keluarga Lee yang sudah terlalu lama memanfaatkan Sungmin. Hal ini harus dihentikan.

Ia menatap bahu Sungmin yang langsing,dan hanya bias membayangkan besarnya beban tanggung jawab yang ditanggung keduanya. Sungmin tidak hanya dibebani dengan mengelola Glateria dan mencoba memenuhi harapan semua orang atas dirinya,tapi juga harus menjalani kehamilannya sendirian. Seharusnya aku menyadari apa yang tidak beres sejak dulu,Kyuhyun memarahi diri sendiri dengan rasa bersalah yang memuncak. Namun,bukannya membantu dan meringankan tekanan yang menghimpit Sungmin,ia malah menambahnya. Kesadaran ini membuat Kyuhyun merasa sepuluh kali lebih buruk.

Menyesal karena telah membuat wanita itu sedih,Kyuhyun berjalan ke belakang Sungmin dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku." Katanya lembut.

"Kau tahu aku lebih baik memotong tanganku daripada melukaimu. Aku benci telah membuatmu menangis."

"Tidak. Maksudku,kau tidak membuatku menangis. Aku tidak menangis." Sungmin berbohong sambil mengusap matanya.

"Yah, syurkurlah." Kyuhyun berharap bias meredakan suasana dengan menambahkan,"Karena kalau pria berkata kepada seorang gadis bahwa dia mencintainya dan mengajaknya menikah, air mata sama sekali bukan jawaban yang diharapkannya."

"Oh, Kyuhyun maafkan aku." Ijar Sungmin,suaranya kembali diwarnai tangis.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas. Karena usahanya meredakan ketegangan gagal. Ia mencoba cara langsung, "Apakah menikah denganku begitu menakutkan?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melihatnya mengusap air matanya lagi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ada sesuatu dimataku. Mungkin Cuma bulu mata." Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan.

"Mau kulihat?" Tanya Kyuhyun,berharap wanita itu mau berbalik dan memandangnya.

"Terimakasih,tapi sekarang sudah keluar. Aku..aku baik-baik saja."

"Kedengarannya tidak begitu. Kau terdengar sedih, dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersedih, meskipun pada saat-saat sulit."

"Bahkan ditengah berencana peluncuran rasa es krim baru pada bulan February, ketika Sungmin punya banyak alasan untuk menangis,wanita itu juga tidak meneteskan air mata sedikitpun. Sungmin juga tidak sedikit pun menunjukkan rasa kalah,tidak seperti yang ditunjukkannya sekarang.

Sungmin mengembuskan nafas keras-keras. "Ini gara-gara hormonku. Kehamilan ini mengacaukan semuanya."

"Kurasa kita berdua tahu ini bukan hanya sekadar hormon." Saat Sungmin tidak merespons, Kyuhyun meremas bahunya. "Bicaralah Sungmin. Apapun masalahnya,aku janji kita akan mengatasinya."

"Kita tidak bisa mengatasinya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau bicara dengankupun kau tidak mau?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ketika Sungmin tetap diam,ia memohon. "Aku ,jangan menjauhiku."

"Aku tidak menjauhimu."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa namanya,melarikan diri dari Seoul seperti yang kau lakukan itu?"

"Aku tidak melarikan diri." Sungmin menegakkan tubuh dan melangkah menjauhi sentuhan Kyuhyun. Sambil mengambil tongkat penyodok kayu perapian,ia menyodok potongan kayu bakar dibalik jeruji perapian. "Sudah kubilang,aku perlu menyendiri. Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir,untuk tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan bayi ini."

Kyuhyun terpaku mendengar pernyataan Sungmin. Karena kaget,butuh beberapa saat sebelum ia bisa bicara.

"Kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa kau mempertimbangkan….bahwa kau pernah memikirkan untuk menyingkirkannya…."

"Tidak!" Sungmin langsung berpaling dari perapian kepada pria itu. "Bisa-bisanya kau memikirkan hal itu?"

"Kau benar. Maafkan aku. Hanya saja,sesaat tadi aku mengira….." Kyuhyun mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Pikiranku jelas sedang kacau."

"Kau jelas tidak bisa berpikir sama sekali. Kalau ya,kau pasti tahu aku tak akan pernah melakukan apapun yang bisa membahayakan bayiku."

"Bayi kita." Ralat Kyuhyun

Sungmin tidak menjawab,ia hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke api.

"Lagipula aku meninggalkan Seoul karena butuh waktu sendirian agar bisa menemukan cara mengatasi semua ini."

"Maksudmu,bagaimana kita bisa mengatakan semua ini. Iya kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia berniat menjadi bagian masa depan Sungmin dan bayi mereka sepenuhnya.

Saat Sungmin tidak menjawab, Kyuhyun mengambil tongkat penyodok dari tangan Sungmin dan menaruhnya di samping. Lalu membalikkan badan Sungmin hingga wanita itu terpaksa menatapnya. Namun pandangan sekilas ke wajah Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menyadari wanita itu jauh lebih tertekan daripada yang ia kira.

Jejak airmata di pipi Sungmin yang pucat serta kesedihan dimata rubah besarnya membuat hati Kyuhyun terkoyak. Ia ingin memeluk,mencium,dan meminta Sungmin supaya tidak khawatir lagi. Ia akan mengatasi segalanya. Ia akan melindungi Sungmin dan bayi mereka.

**_Yang benar saja,Cho._**

Mengingat sifat Sungmin yang luar biasa mandiri,ia cukup beruntung sempat mengatakan hal itu sebelum wanita itu marah padanya habis-habisan. Lalu,wanita itu akan semakin bertekad menyelesaikan segalanya sendirian. Yah, Sungmin bukan satu-satunya yang keras kepala. Ia juga sama. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin menjadi satu-satunya yang boleh mengambil keputusan disini. Lagi pula,batinnya, Sungmin berada dibawah begitu banyak tekanan. Itu tidak baik untuk wanita itu sendiri maupun bayinya. Entah bagaimana,ia harus meyakinkan wanita ini untuk menikah dengannya,jika bukan demi hubungan mereka,maka demi sang bayi.

"Kurasa hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan sudah jelas."

"Maksudmu kita harus menikah?"

Mengabaikan bicara Sungmin yang membuat pernikahan terdengar sama mengerikannya dengan mencabut gigi, Kyuhyun berkata, "Betul. Dan kurasa,makin cepat makin baik."

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan bilang begitu." Tuduh Sungmin. Ia menjauh dari Kyuhyun. "Itulah sebabnya aku tidak langsung menceritakan tentang bayi ini. Aku tahu begitu kau mengetahuinya,kau akan mulai mendesakku untuk menikah denganmu."

"Aku tdiak mengira kau menganggap menikah denganku merupakan takdir yang lebih buruk daripada kematian." Tukas Kyuhyun,egonya mulai terluka.

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku."

"Kalau begitu,kenapa tidak kau jelaskan apa sebenarnya maksudmu?"

Sungmin duduk di depan perapian dan mengaitkan jemarinya. Sesaat kemudian ia mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal yang lebih indah daripada menikah denganmu. Dan kurasa wanita yang menjadi istrimu merupakan wanita yang beruntung."

Merasa agak tenang dan lega,Kyuhyun membungkuk didepan Sungmin dan meraih tangan gadis itu.

"Aku yang beruntung." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak hanya mendapatkanmu sebagai istri,tapi juga mendapatkan bayi."

Sungmin menarik lepas jemarinya dan berdiri. Ia bergerak ke sudut lain.

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan diriku, Kyuhyun."

"Aku membicarakan dirimu." Jelas Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri dan mengikuti Sungmin. Kali ini, ia mendekat melingkupi Sungmin.

"Hanya ada satu wanita yang ingin kunikahi. Lee Sungmin,dan wanita itu adalah kau."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kita tidak bisa. Pikirkan apa akibat pernikahan ini bagi keluarga kita. Apa masalah yang akan muncul nantinya."

"Kita akan menghadapi keluarga kita. Dan menangani masalah yang muncul. Yang penting kita bersama. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau menyelinap sembunyi-sembunyi untuk menemui dirimu dan merahasiakan hubungan dulu aku tidak pernah melakukan itu."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu,kau semestinya tahu aku ingin bisa bangun pagi bersamamu dan tidur memelukmu setiap malam. Aku ingin punya belasan bayi lain bersamamu. Aku ingin menjadi tua bersamamu,Lee Sungmin. Menikahlah denganku." Ia memohon.

"Kyuhyun jangan!" Sungmin menangis dan mulai menjauh.

Kyuhyun menghalangi jalan Sungmin. Ia meraih tangan wanita itu dan menatap mata besar itu dalam-dalam. "Menikahlah denganku. Katakan kau mau menjadi istriku."

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin tersedu dan menarik lepas tangannya.

"kenapa kau tidak mau mendengar? Kenapa kau bahkan tidak mau mencoba untuk mengerti? Permikahan kita tidak akan berhasil."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kita belum mencobanya?" tuntut Kyuhyun. Rasa putus asa membuat suaranya lebih keras daripada niatnya semula.

"Karena aku tahu. Menikah bukan jalan keluar."

"Sepanjang pengetahuanku, menikah adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar." Sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bodoh."

Bagaimana bisa orang semungil ini bisa keras kepala? Batin Kyuhyun. Mungkin cara berpikir manusia gua memang benar,pikirnya geram. Karena sekarang,ia benar-benar tergoda untuk menggendong Sungmin di bahunya, membawanya ke suatu tempat, dan bercinta dengan wanita itu sampai dia setuju untuk menikah. Terkejut dengan hasrat yang dibangkitkan Sungmin terhadap dirinya, Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya. **_Yeah,Cho. Coba saja lakukan itu dan Sungmin pasti akan memotong kakimu._**

"Kau tahu betul apa yang sedang kau bicarakan. Keluarga kita saling membenci."

"Itu masalah emreka,bukan masalah kita."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun seolah pria itu punya dua kepala. "Apakah kau bermaksud mengatakan sejarah pahit antara keluarga Lee dan Cho tidak berarti?"

"Itu tidak berarti. Tidak untuk kau dan aku. Permusuhan antara keluarga kita tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau berkata seperti itu? Apalagi dengan semua yang terjadi saat ini."

"Mudah saja." Sahut Kyuhyun, meskipun ia tahu keadaannya jauh lebih rumit daripada yang mau diakuinya saat ini. "Jika keluarga kita ingin memelihara permusuhan yang ada,biar saja. Kita tidak perlu terlibat."

"Tidak perlu? Bagaimana dengan kenyataan keluargamu mencurigai sepupuku, Zhoumi, yang menculik adikmu?" Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menjawab, Sungmin melanjutkan. "Bagaimana kalau itu benar? Bagaimana kalau memang Siwon yang melakukannya? Apa kau bisa mengatakan dengan jujur, hal itu tidak mempengaruhi hubungan kita?"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan disisi tubuhnya. Perutnya bergejolak saat diingatkan tentang penculikan adiknya,Henry. Tidak seperti Sungmin yang memiliki banyak saudara kandung, ia hanya punya satu adik. Saat pertama kali mendengar kabar adiknnya dan Zhoumi diculik,dirinya terombang-ambing antara marah dan panic. Ia mencari ke segala tempat dan menugaskan beberapa orang untuk mencari mereka. Begitu detektif swasta menyimpulkan bahwa Zhoumi sebagai penculik dan bukan korban, Kyuhyun bersumpah akan menemukan bajingan itu dan menggorok lehernya ketika pria itu berani menyakiti Henry sedikitpun.

Bahkan jika FBI mengancam akan menuntutnya karena menghalangi penyelidikan tidak mengurangi usahanya menemukan adiknya. Namun ketika detektif itu juga berkeras, Kyuhyun telah menghalangi dan mengganggu penyelidikan alih-alih membantu, barulah akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mundur. Tidak mudah melakukan itu. Apalagi pada saat ia hamper gila karena mengkhawatirkan adiknya yang hilang. Akhirnya ia melakukan apa yang diminta detektif itu. Ia mundur dan membiarkan detektif itu dan FBI melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk Henry, ia kembali mencari Sungmin,yang ia abaikan karena berita penculikan itu. Bahkan sekarang,setelah ia berhasil menemukan Sungmin pun, kekhawatiran atas nasib adiknya belum berkurang. Tidak ada yang bisa mengurangi kekhawatirannya sampai ia tahu Henry sudah aman.

"Dari wajahmu tampak jelas kau tahu aku benar."

"Yang aku tahu, Zhoumi-lah yang bertanggung jawab atas penculikan Henry dan jika dia menyakiti Henry dengan cara apapun, dia akan ebrhadapan denganku."

"Kau lihat?" tegas Sungmin, suaranya dipenuhi kesedihan. "Saat ini pun kekacauan sudah dimulai. Kesempatan macam apa yang bisa kita dapatkan dengan begitu banyaknya kebencian diantara keluarga kita?"

Sambil memaki temperamennya sendiri, Kyuhyun berjuang mengendalikan emosi dan mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa detektif itu akan menemukan adiknya. Saat ini, Sungmin dan bayi merekalah prioritas utamanya. "Kita pasti berhasil. Aku tahu kita bisa."

"Cobalah bersikap realistis, Kyuhyun. Ada terlalu banyak hal yang menghalangi kita. Pernikahan kita akan menjadi bencana."

"Kau salah." Kyuhyun bersikeras. "Kita saling mencintai. Kita sanggup melakukannya. Aku tahu kita bisa."

Sungmin menggeleng dan hal itu membuat emosi Kyuhyun naik kembali.

"Aku tak percaya kau mau membuang begitu saja apa yang kita miliki hanya karena permusuhan kuno yang bodoh. Yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita."

"Ini bukan hanya soal permusuhan." Sanggah Sungmin. "Lihat saja apa yang telah terjadi pada keluargaku sesaat setelah kita menjalin hubungan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku,semua hal yang berjalan di luar rencana tahun lalu. Dimulai dari ekributan pada bulan Februari saat peluncuran rasa passionfruit baru untuk Lee Glateria. Lalu kebakaran dipabrik kami. Lalu Zhoumi dan Henry diculik. Dan sekarang, Zhoumi dituduh menculik adikmu?"

"Intinya?" Tanya Kyuhyun,tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan Sungmin.

"Intinya saat ini masalah diantara keluarga kita jauh lebih banyak daripada sebelumnya."

"Mungkin tidak ada masalah jika keluargamu tidak menuduh keluargaku sebagai penyabot." Kyuhyun membela diri. Meskipun tidak pernah setuju dengan sikap keluarganya yang memusuhi keluarga Lee dan tidak pernah ikut campur dalam permusuhan yang menurutnya konyol, ia cukup mengenal keluarganya untuk tahu mereka tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar hokum dan tak bermoral. Peristiwa sabotase dan kebakaran bisnis Lee mencakup kedua hal itu.

"Apa kau bisa menyalahkan keluargaku?" Balas Sungmin. "Lihat semua tragedy yang diderita keluargaku akibat kutukan Cho."

Kyuhyun mengumpat saat kutukan itu disebut-sebut. "Kutukan itu tidak ada."

"Katakan itu pada Bibi Shinhye-mu, mengingat dialah yang bertanggung jawab mengutuk keluargaku sejak semula."

Sambil menggertakkan gigi, Kyuhyun berkata, "Apa yang disebut kutukan tidak lebih dari ocehan bodoh gadis remaja yang patah hati tujuh puluh tahun yang lalu. Itu bukan hal yang nyata. Kutukan itu tidak ada."

"Kenapa? Karena kau bilang kutukan itu tidak ada? Yah, kukatakan padamu, Cho Kyuhyun. Hanya karena kau eprcaya kutukan itu tidak ada,bukan berarti kutukan itu benar-benar tidak ada. Kutukan itu nyata. Aku tahu itu nyata….."

"Sungmin sayang, coba dengar apa yang barusan kau katakan?" Kyuhyun berusaha menjernihkan pikiran Sungmin. Ia menciba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengalahkan ketakutan wanita itu. Ia tidak percaya pada kutukan Cho, tidak pernah percaya dan tidak akan pernah percaya. Menurutnya, kutukan itu memang hanya seperti yang ia bilang. Ungkapan kasar remaja yang patah hati karena dicampakan. Meskipun begitu,selama bertahun-tahun cerita-cerita tentang kutukan itu telah berubah menjadi hal mistis. Ia jelas tidak akan membiarkan takhayul gila seperti itu menghalangi masa depannya bersama Sungmin.

"Pikirkan Sungmin,pikirkanlah. Kau salah satu wanita paling cerdas yang ku kenal. Pasti kau bisa melihat semua omongan mengenai kutukan ini….benar-benar tidak masuk akal."

"Bagimu mungkin begitu. Tapi tidak bagiku maupun keluargaku. Kutukan itu ada Kyuhyun. Kami keluarga Lee sudah banyak yang menderita akibat kutukan itu sehingga tidak mungkin kami tidak mempercayainya."

Kyuhyun menyadari kondisi emosional Sungmin yang meningkat akibat kehamilannya menyebabkan wanita itu lebih mudah mempercayai kutukan itu daripada jika dia berada pada situasi lain. Namun, sudah cukup banyak halangan yang harus ia hadapi untuk meyakinkan Sungmin agar mau menikahinya. Ia tida bisa membiarkan kutukan sialan itu juga menjadi salah satu penghalang.

"Aku tidak bilang rasa takutmu tidak nyata. Aku tahu ketakutan itu ada. Tapi Sungmin yang kukenal dan kucintai tidak akan membiarkan rasa takut mengaturnya dalam menjalani hidup."

"Sekarang bukan hidupku saja yang harus kupertimbangkan. Aku juga harus mempertimbangkan hidup bayi ini."

Kyuhyun bergerak mendekat menatap mata Sungmin.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun atau siapapun melukaimu atau bayi kita,kan?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi beberapa hal berada di luar kendalimu."

"Jadi kau rela membuang masa depan kita maupun anak kita hanya karena kisah kuno tentang kutukan?" tuduh Kyuhyun, rasa frustasi menggerogotinya.

"Sudah kubilang kutukan itu bukan satu-satunya masalah. Keluarga kita juga. Mereka bermusuhan. Kecuali sepupuku Eunhyuk, tidak ada yang tahu kita berhubungan apalagi tahu aku hamil. Bisakah kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaan keluargaku jika aku memberitahu mereka kaulah ayah bayi ini?"

Mereka sama shock-nya seperti keluargaku,aku Kyuhyun dalam hati. "Oke,hal ini akan jadi kejutan. Tapi begitu mereka tahu bagaimana perasaab kita, mereka akan mengerti."

"Mereka akan menganggapku berkhianat."

Kata-kata Sungmin menikamnya. Lebih buruk lagi, rasa mual diperutnya mengatakan Sungmin tidak harus membicarakan keluarganya sendiri.

"Itukah yang kau rasakan? Kau merasa mengkhianati keluargamu daripada berhubungan denganku?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Memang tidak. Kau bilang kau tidak mau menikah denganku karena keluargamu dan kutukan itu. Tapi mungkin alasan sebenarnya kau meributkan hal itu adalah karena kau berubah pikiran mengenai hubungan kita. Biar bagaimanapun aku beradarah Cho."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Maksudku, kau berpikir jangan-jangan keluargamu benar tentang kami. Keluarga Cho yang kejam. Mungkin kau juga berpikir kami ada dibalik semua masalah yang keluargamu hadapi tahun ini." Sambil menggertakkan gigi, Kyuhyun menuduh, "Mungkin kau berpikir aku punya andil dalam sabotase dan kebakaran itu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti itu."

"Kau yakin?" desak Kyuhyun didorong amarah dan sakit hati.

"Aku tidak perlu menajwab pertanyaan itu."

Saat Sungmin beranjak meninggalkannya, Kyuhyun melangkah didepannya,menghalangi jalannya.

"Buktikan. Buktikan kau tidak percaya aku musuhmu. Buktikan kau tidak pernah menyesali hubungan kita."

Sungmin menyipitkan mata, "Dengan cara apa?"

"Menikahlah denganku sekarang juga." Ujar Kyuhyun tidak ingin member Sungmin waktu lagi untuk memikirkan alasan-alasan yang mengahalngi kebersamaan mereka.

"Sekarang? Kau memintaku menikah denganmu saat ini juga?"

"Ya."

"Ini gila. Kita tidak bisa menikah hari ini, meskipun kita mau,"

"Tentu saja kita bisa. Kita hanya perlu mencari pastur setempat. Aku yakin pasti didaerah sini ada."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga kita?"

"Kita akan pulang ke Seoul dan memberitahukan hal ini bersama-sama. Setelah kita menikah." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Tidak,kita tidak bisa melakukan itu." Kata Sungmin sambil menggeleng. "Kita tidak bisa memberitahu mereka dengan cara seperti itu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi mereka."

"Mudah-mudahan mereka akan member ucapan selamat."

Sungmin melontarkan pandangan sedih. "Kau tahu mereka tidak akan melakukannya."

"Mereka bisa melakukan hal yang tidak kau duga, Sungmin. Keluargamu menyayangimu,keluargaku juga menyayangiku. Mereka ingin kita bahagia. Apalagi, ibuku sudah rebut menginginkan cucu. Sudah lama beliau ingin aku menikah.

"Aku ragu ibumu membayangkan diriku sebagai menantunya."

"Mungkin tidak. Tapi beliau akan terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Semua keluargaku akan terbiasa." Kyuhyun meyakinkan Sungmin.

"Termasuk Bibi Shinhye-mu?"

"Pada akhirnya, ya." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil berharap dirinya benar.

"Dia membenci siapapun yang bermarga Lee. Kau tidak benar-benar percaya dia mau menerimaku sebagai istrimu?"

"Jika dia tetap ingin menjadi bagian dari hidupku dan hidup bayi kita, dia akan menerimamu." Kata Kyuhyun. Namun ia tahu, Sungmin mungkin benar Bibi Shinhye tampaknya takkan bisa menerima pernikahan mereka. Betapa pun besarnya rasa sayangnya kepada wanita tua itu, Kyuhyun tidak menutup mata atas kesalahan Bibi-nya yang terbesar adalah kebenciannya yang begitu dalam terhadap keluarga Lee. Sayangnya, Cho Shinhye menghabiskan hamper tujuh puluh tahun dari hidupnya memelihara kebencian itu. Bertahun-tahun lalu, Kyuhyun menyimpulkan bibinya telah menutup diri dari cinta dan menjadikan Kyuhyun dan adiknya sebagai pengganti anak. Meskipun menyedihkan, Kyuhyun menduga dirinya dan Henry telah mengisi kekosongan akan suami dan anak dalam kehidupan bibinya. Disamping itu, Kyuhyun, Henry dan restoran, semangat hidup bibinya juga bersumber dari kebenciannya terhadap keluarga Lee. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan bibi yang sangat dicintainya, tapi ia lebih tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin dan bayi mereka.

"Apa kata-katamu juga berlaku untuk orangtua dana dikmu?" Tanya Sungmin. "Jika mereka menolak menerimaku sebagai istrimu, apa kau juga akan menjauhi mereka?"

"Jika itu yang diperlukan agar kita bisa bersama, maka ya. Aku akan melakukannya." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa ragu. Dan ia bersungguh-sungguh. Meskipun ia berharap tidak eprlu memilih antara keluarganya atau Sungmin, ia akan melakukannya jika peril. Dan Sungmin-lah yang akan ia pilih. Sungmin dan bayi mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana? Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

**.**

**.**

***TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Hueeeeeee maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya..saya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah saya dan dunia nyata saya. Akhir-akhir ini saya sedang latihan dalam menyiapkan PENSI di sekolah saya. Tidak bisa lama-lama bermain dengan dunia maya jadinya. Dan sepertinya Chap depan pun juga update-nya bakalan lama. Mianhae chingu-ya **

**Mohon pengertiannya ne?**

**Oh iya..ada yang bertanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah nikah atau belum ya? Dan jawabannya bisa dilihat di Chapter ini^^**

**KyuMin-nya belum menikah chingudeul~ . Itu si Sungmin masih keras kepala tidak mau menerima lamaran tuan Cho. Kkkk~**

**Ini chapter terpanjang loo sampai page 31 -_-**

**Awalnya pengen membagi Chapter ini menjadi dua bagian, tapi saya rasa itu tidak perlu.**

**.**

**.**

**Baiklah sepertinya saya tidak mau bercuap-cuap terlalu lama.**

**Saya membutuhkan review untuk penyemangat melanjutkan FF Remake ini, karena tanpa review-lah FF saya tidak ada apa-apanya.**

**So, mohon reviewnya ya.**

**No review tidak akan saya lanjut :D**

**.**

**.**


End file.
